More To Come
by SerialCheater
Summary: I totally don't know what to right as a summary. So just check out the whole thing. You won't regret it.  I hope. Lol.  K-plus. May or may not change. Depends. Lita/Randy.
1. Chapter 1

**More to Come**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anyone you recognize in this story. Though I still wish I do. Lol

**Characters:**Lita/Randy, Triple H, Christian. Mentions of others.

**Summary:** I totally don't know what to right as a summary. So just check out the whole thing. You won't regret it. (I hope. Lol.)

**Spoiler(s):** Starts at WWE 2011 Slammy Awards

**Notes:** Disregarding the fact that Randy is married and Triple H still runs Raw.

He saw her standing by the catering area talking to Mick Foley. He debated whether to approach her now or wait until they bump into each other later on. Yeah, he assumed that they were going to bump into each other so he chose the latter. They're really good friends but he doesn't really know why he's always hesitant when it comes to her, but he just is.

"You should stop creeping and just go talk to her boy." He was startled when Hunter passed by him.

"I wasn't creeping!" He said defensively which caused the 13-time Champion to laugh at what he said.

"Whatever you say, Orton." Hunter said as he continued walking towards the catering area.

Randy just shook his head. He turned around and started walking back to his locker room. Right before he turned to the corner of the hallway he heard Hunter call out his name.

"Hey Orton, get your ass over here!" He turned around only to see Hunter standing next to her with an arm over her shoulder. He could tell by the smirk on Hunter's face that he had told her what he was doing minutes ago.

Randy rolled his eyes and walked towards the catering area. He didn't really have a choice.

"Whatever Hunter told you isn't true. And for the record, I wasn't creeping." Randy said as he walked towards them.

"Whoever said you were creeping?" Hunter said with a smug on his face.

"Don't act all innocent now Hunter, I know you told her I was standing there." Randy said as he pointed back to where he was previously standing. He realized what he just said and as soon as he tried to explain he was cut off.

"So you were?" The former diva spoke with a brow raised.

"I was what?"

"Don't act dumb Orton, although you are, we all know you were creeping back there and don't even try to argue." Hunter said bluntly.

Before anyone else could speak, a stagehand approached them.

"Miss Lita, you're up next." The former diva nodded.

"I'll see you guys later. Hunter." Then she turned to face Randy. "Creeper." She let out a little chuckle before following the stagehand to the curtains.

When Randy faced Hunter, he saw that he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't even speak." Randy said as he shook his head.

"That was priceless." Hunter said before he started walking back to his office. "See you later Creeper."

Randy just rolled his eyes, not wanting to respond. He too started walking back to his locker room.

"Here to present the slammy for Diva-licious Moment of the Year, a former WWE Women's Champion, and one of the Most Influential Divas in WWE History, Lita!" Her music blasted in the arena and the fans' reaction indicated that they were pleased to see her.

She missed this, she definitely did. Although she was only presenting, she still made sure that she gave it her all. After presenting the award to Kelly and the almost-encounter with Beth and Natalya, she went back to the catering area. On her way back she ran into another familiar face.

"Am I seeing things correctly?" the man who was currently in a neck brace said with a smirk on his face.

"It's good to see you to Christian." Lita chuckled and went towards Christian who has his arms open initiating a hug.

The two sat down and started chatting. They asked how each was and all. Christian noticed that Lita seemed to be looking for someone.

"Don't worry, you'll still see him, he has a match later." Christian said as he laughed at the former diva's reaction when he spoke. Lita tried to act like she doesn't know who he was talking about.

"Who?"

"Give it up Lita, I know you too well." Lita just shook her head and chuckled softly.

"Well okay, just don't tell him. His ego might explode if he finds out I was looking for him too." Christian raised his brow at the redhead's statement.

"So you're assuming that he's looking for you too? You're really something Li." He laughed which caused the redhead to roll her eyes.

"FYI, I am not assuming anything. Hunter told me he saw him creeping on me down the hall minutes ago." Christian raised his hand in defeat and shrugged.

"Whatever you say Li." Both laughed and chatted some more.

After Randy finished the match, he and Punk went backstage.

"Great stuff out there, Creeper." Punk laughed before leaving Randy to go back to his locker room.

"What the-?" He knew right at that moment that Hunter was spreading the news. He didn't waste any time and headed right to Hunter's office. Before he reached his office the door opened and he saw Lita and Christian leave the room, he stopped as soon as they saw him. He also saw Hunter standing by the door.

"I'll go ahead and wait for you over there. It seems like you have something and-or someone to attend to." Christian laughed as he walked pass the Viper leaving him, Lita and Hunter.

"What were you doing in there?" Randy asked Lita with a brow raised. He looked over only to find Hunter, once again with a huge smirk on his face.

"Stop smirking Hunter, just wait because I will deal with you later."

"Is that a threat "Viper"?" Hunter mocked as he air-quoted Randy's title. He just rolled his eyes and turned back his attention to Lita.

"So? Are you going to answer the question or not?" Randy raised his brow once again.

"Well," Lita started to trace on Randy's bare chest causing him to freeze for a moment. She then dropped her hand. "You're just gonna have to wait and see." She let out a small laugh and bid farewell.

"I'll see you later." She then gave both men a smile and went to where Christian was waiting.

Once again he looked over at Hunter who was now laughing silently.

"Ha-ha very funny man. What the hell were you all doing in there? And why the hell are you spreading what I was doing earlier?"

"Well, as for why I was spreading your new nickname, I just wanted to and because it's true. And as for what we were doing inside, like Lita said, you're just gonna have to wait and see." Hunter gave him a big smug then went back inside his office leaving Randy more confused as he already is.

**A/N: Hey readers! It's been a while. Well anyway, here's another one, I hope you enjoyed this. Also, I'm in the process of updating my other FFs. So stay tuned. Lol. Oh and btw, I changed my username from litarandy to SerialCheater. (Incase you were interested to know. Ha ha.) Again, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :) Don't forget to R&R!**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater **


	2. Chapter 2

Almost everyone had left the arena, while Randy had just finished showering. He dressed up and fixed his stuff. He sat for a moment and got hold of his iPhone. He had a couple of unread messages, one from his mom asking how he was, another from Hunter, continuing his mocking spree. And then the last one, a smile formed on The Viper's face when he read it.

_It was great seeing you tonight, creeper. See you around. Xo, Lita_

Randy stood up, grabbed his things and left the arena.

It's no secret that he is attracted to the former diva, he has been for a long time. He's just too scared to act on it, worrying that it might damage their friendship. Although he flirts with her from time to time, but he doesn't really push that far. He has set boundaries for himself so that it wouldn't make Lita uncomfortable. He doesn't really know where he stands in her life. All he knows is that they're good friends.

Once he reached his hotel room, he dropped his bags on the floor not even bothering to fix them, and crashed on the bed. He was almost asleep when someone knocked on the door. Thinking that it was probably only Hunter or another one of his friends wanting to bother him, he decided to ignore it. He was too exhausted to even open his eyes, much more to open the door. The knocking didn't stop so he finally gave in and headed for the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" The 3rd generation superstar scratched his head in annoyance and opened the door.

"What the hell is your probl-" Randy wasn't able to finish once the door was fully opened. He saw Lita standing there with a smirk on your face.

"Oh- hey Li, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'll see you around didn't I?" The former diva asked with a brow raised.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't aware that it would be tonight." Randy said as he leaned on the door frame.

"I wasn't really planning on seeing you again tonight but then I remembered you had a match, and I knew you were exhausted. So I thought what the hell, why not piss you off before I go to bed." Lita shrugged, still with the smirk on her face.

Randy laughed at what the redhead said. Before he could retaliate on her statement Lita spoke again.

"Well anyway, I better get going. Don't want to end up flat on my back in this hall." Lita joked. "Goodnight Randy." She then walked down the hall and headed to her room, while Randy smiled as he shook his head.

"Goodnight Li." He responded before he shut the door and went back to bed.

The next morning, Randy went down for breakfast. When he got to the restaurant, he saw Hunter and Christian. He started to walk towards them, and as soon as Hunter saw him, he didn't even let him start to speak.

"As I've said many, many times Hunter, don't start with me." Randy said as he sat across the blonde man.

"What? I was just going to greet you a good morning." Hunter argued while Christian laughed.

"Yeah, of course you were." Randy said as he picked up the menu.

Randy was too busy reading the menu that he didn't notice Lita approaching. Once she got to the table, the rest of the group greeted her.

"Hey Red, you can go sit beside that guy." Hunter said pointing at Randy.

"Oh, hey Li." Randy finally noticed her.

"Oh, hey Li." Hunter mocked him. "Anyway, go ahead and sit." Hunter continued.

"Actually, I was just going to say goodbye. I have to go to the airport, my flight's in an hour." Lita stated.

"I thought your flight wasn't until this afternoon?" Christian sounded confused.

"Yeah, but I requested to be transferred to the earlier one because apparently Trish is going to Atlanta and she demanded that I pick her up in the airport later this afternoon. You know how she is." Lita chuckled as so did the rest of them.

"Typical Trish." Christian added before standing up. He went over and hugged her, Hunter did the same thing and said goodbye. Before Randy could even stand up the 13-time Champion spoke again.

"Creeper, why don't you bring Red to the airport." Randy didn't even argue with that. He actually wanted to, and he was more than happy that Hunter suggested it.

"No it's fine, I already called a cab." Lita said not wanting to force Randy, although she did like the idea.

"No actually, Hunter suggested something right for once." Randy said as he got one of Lita's bags.

"I'm always right." Hunter argued.

"Sure you are." Randy said while the rest just laughed.

"Well, okay then. We better get going. Bye guys, I'll see you soon." Lita waved goodbye as she and Randy started walking.

The ride to the airport was fairly quiet. A couple of dialogues here and there, but both were silent all throughout the ride. It's pretty funny, because sometimes they can be very shy with each other, and sometimes they can be playful and all. Both of them don't really know what to expect when they're together. Once they reached the airport they started to converse again.

"Thanks for the ride creep." Lita joked as she got her bags from Randy.

"You're welcome Red." Randy said as he and Lita headed inside.

"So when will I see you again?" Randy asked.

"Soon." Randy was a bit confused because the redhead barely visits because of her busy schedule.

"Soon?" Randy stopped causing the former diva to turn and face him.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you when." She teased.

"Wait, is this about what you were saying last night when I saw you coming out of Hunter's office?" He rose a brow with his question which made her chuckle.

"I told you, you're just gonna have to wait and see."

"Fine, fine, I will. But I'm counting on that, okay?" Both smiled. He then opened his arms and hugged the redhead.

"Goodbye Randy." Lita said after they broke the hug.

"Bye Red." He responded. Lita smiled, then turned the other way and started walking.

Randy watched her until she got in the check-in area of the airport. He then headed back to the car. He got his phone and texted her.

_Surprise me. _

Lita smiled when she read it, then texted back.

_You won't even see it coming._

_We'll see about that. Have a safe flight, I'll see you soon._

After reading Randy's response she kept her phone and boarded the plane back to Atlanta.

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2 :) I hope you enjoyed this one. Pretty excited to start on Chapter 3. Well anyway, tell me what you think about this, don't forget to R&R. Oh, and thank you for those who left a review on the first Chapter, I appreciate it very much! :)**

**Xxoo,**

**Serial Cheater**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been hours since Lita landed in Atlanta. She spent half the day in her home while she waited until she got a call from her best friend, once she did, she drove back to the airport. On the way there she kept on checking her phone wishing that Randy would text message her. She let out a sigh upon seeing her phone with no incoming text message. Once she arrived at the airport she parked her car and went to find the blonde Canadian. She got inside and immediately saw Trish standing there with a brow raised.

"Can you explain to me why you weren't here upon my arrival?" Lita just laughed at her best friend's question and motioned for a hug.

"I'm sorry, my head was too pre-occupied." Trish rolled her eyes and hugged the redhead. After chatting for a bit, the two headed back to Lita's house.

On their way back, the two continued chatting. They asked how each other were and exchanged stories here and there. In the middle of their conversation, Lita's phone rang. Trish, being the meddler that she is, grabbed the phone and checked out who was calling.

"Randy? As in Randy Orton?" Trish asked with a brow raised as she held Lita's phone up.

"Give it!" Lita said as she tried to reach for her phone. But before she could Trish answered it for her.

"Hey Randy, it's Trish. Do you mind if Lita calls you back later, we're kind of in a middle of something. K, thanks, bye." The blonde-haired former diva hung up without waiting for a response from the other line.

"So-" Trish was cut off before she could say anything.

"I was going to tell you when we got to my house you know." Lita started

"Tell me what?" Trish sounded intrigued.

"That you and Orton finally grew pairs and confessed to each other?" She continued with a smirk on her face.

"Ha-ha very funny. But no."

"Then what will you tell me?" Trish asked again.

"Remember when I told you last week that I will appear on Raw, which I already did last night?"

"Yeah, I remember. Duh."

"Well, I was talking to Hunter last night and he asked me to come back part-time for a storyline-"

"Tell me you said yes!" Trish cut her off and sounded really excited.

"I did." Trish squealed while Lita laughed at the blonde Canadian's reaction.

"Wait, but what does that have to do with Orton?" Lita just rolled her eyes at Trish.

"Well, if you must know, the storyline I'm about the get into involves him but he doesn't know yet. And he was persistent on finding out what Hunter and I were talking about, which was that, that's why he's calling me." Lita explained.

"I bet you only said yes because it involves Randy, huh?" Trish teased.

"I'm not exactly shy to admit to you that my answer is yes, since you know very well that I'm into him." Both laughed at the redhead's statement.

The rest of the car ride was casual. The former divas continued chatting and laughing and all that. Once they got back to Lita's house, the two hung out in the living room. They continued to discuss about Lita's short-term return and Randy of course.

"So do you even plan on telling him that you're into him?" Trish asked.

"I honestly don't know." Lita shrugged.

"Why? You know he's into you too. So why not?"

"Well, he's got a good thing going on for him there. I don't want to become a distraction, you know?" The flow of their conversation started to become a little serious.

"But don't you think you should atleast try?"

"I thought about that, trust me. But I just think it's better if we keep our own feelings all to ourselves." Lita shrugged.

"Then why'd you even bother to get involved in the storyline?" Trish asked with a brow raised.

"Just to have fun I guess. You know, nothing serious. I mean I do want to be with Randy. But with him on the road all the time, and me doing my own thing. Wouldn't that be complicated?"

"You'll never know unless you try." Lita hates that Trish always know the right things to say. But Lita being Lita, she tried to make it sound wrong.

"But what about you? You retired because you wanted to settle down with Ron right? And you couldn't do that when you were on the road all the time." Lita reasoned out.

"You know that's different Li. I was ready to hang my wrestling boots up, so I did. Not because I wanted my relationship to work out. Well I did want it to work out, but you get what I'm saying." Trish said.

"Well, we're just going to have to wait and see what happens between Randy and I. But for the meantime, I'll just have my fun." The redhead stated and Trish just chuckled.

"Anyway, how are things going with Ron?"

"It's been cool. He's been doing his thing and all. Everything's great." Trish declared.

"That's good to hear."

The rest of the afternoon, the two just did what they usually do when they hang out. Order food, chat, watch movies and all. After their movie marathon they decided to hit the sheets. Trish stayed at the guest room while Lita went to her bedroom. Lita laid in bed and tried to sleep. Just as she was about to, her phone rang. She got her phone and placed it on her ear, not even bothering to check who it was.

"Hello?"

"You never called back." The voice on the other line said. Lita smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Hey, Randy." He always liked it when she says his name.

"So, why didn't you?"

"Didn't what?" Lita sounded confused.

"Call me back." Lita chuckled at the 3rd generation superstar's question.

"You are aware that Trish is here, right?" both of them laughed at what Lita said.

"Oh yeah, I bet you two had those girly talks and whatever it is that girls do."

"Exactly."

"Did you talk about me?" Randy said in a cocky tone.

"You're really something, Orton."

"I know I am. But that doesn't answer my question." Lita chuckled at his statement.

"And I won't."

"So you did?" He sounded really confident which made Lita roll her eyes.

"That's a secret I will never tell. Goodnight Randy." Lita said teasingly and hung up.

Both were smiling from ear to ear after their conversation. It wasn't much but they certainly enjoyed every second of it.

**A/N: Hey readers! Here's Chapter 3! I hope you all liked it as much as the previous chapters! Tell me what you think about this one! Don't forget to R&R! :)**

**Xxoo,**

**Serial Cheater**


End file.
